Babylon
by Wamzwrites
Summary: She closed her eyes, which only caused more tears to splash on her reddened cheeks. "I don't want to be alone anymore." - One night changes everything between them. BB.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **This story just came to me one night. I can't really explain it. I was listening to the song "Babylon" by David Gray, and when I heard the lyrics, they just screamed Bones. So this came about. This happens sometime in season five.

I have to thank Lola for all of her amazing feedback on this one, and for pushing me along. This wouldn't have been written, let alone completed, without you Lola. You're amazing.

**Please note that this is rated M, meaning that sex happens here people. If you are uncomfortable with that, or too young, please stop now.**

**Disclaimer: **I am not affiliated with Bones in any way.

* * *

**Babylon**

_"If you want it, come and get it,_

_for crying out loud._

_The love that I was giving you,_

_Was never in doubt._

_Let go of your heart, let go of your head,_

_And feel it now."_

- David Gray

Tonight was the fifth night in a row that it had happened. She had awakened screaming, her hands grasping at her neck as she tried to breathe. Her flesh was lined with goose bumps from her terror as she remained frozen in bed. Her eyes frantically scanned the empty apartment, looking for anything that might make her nightmare a reality. It was only when she saw nothing that she could remind herself that it was just a dream. Except it wasn't any dream and the reminders weren't working because the dream had been a reality. She had lived through it five days ago. She and Booth both had, but for her, it kept coming back. His face. His eyes. The feel of his hands on her skin. The blood. All of it returned when she closed her eyes, making it just as real as that day.

She knew it was late; that it was close to three o'clock in the morning, but she didn't care. Not anymore. Because he was the only one who could help her now. He was the only one she wanted help from because somewhere along the way she had fallen in love with him, and when she awakened screaming, all she wanted was him. She wanted to hear his heartbeat, to feel his arms around her, to watch his chest rise and fall with every breath he took. He was the only way she could remember reality. The only way that she could remember that she was alive and not dead because he had saved her once more, and somehow this time had meant more. This time had been the final straw. This time she had come too close, and now her dreams wouldn't let her forget.

Dark circles lined her eyes. He had asked her about them today with a look of concern and a touch of comfort. She had brushed him off then, unprepared to admit to anyone, least of all herself, that something was wrong. That the image of that man hovering over her body wouldn't disappear; that the image of Booth bursting into the darkened room to help her remained imprinted in her brain.

So, on the fifth night, she crawled out of her warm bed and walked out of her apartment, seeking the only man that she'd ever trusted. The only man that she'd ever wanted. The only man that she'd ever loved.

Her hand shook against his door, pounding loudly against the dark wood. She waited for him patiently, knowing that he would take every precaution he could before opening the door. She closed her eyes and rested her tired body against his doorframe. Inside his apartment, she could hear his footsteps as he made his way towards her. The shadow of his feet illuminated through the crack in the doorway before the door was yanked open.

"Bones?" Booth frowned, his eyes barely open.

She glanced down at his hands, noticing his FBI issued gun in his right hand. She kept her gaze downwards, afraid to meet his concerned stare. "Can I come in?"

He moved to the side, opening the door further for her. As she moved through the doorway, he wrapped his arms round her, ushering her to his couch. She plopped down onto the cool leather and he followed seconds later. He sat close to her, allowing their legs to touch.

"Bones…"

"Just give me a minute," she interrupted.

He shook his head once, opting for no words this time.

She leaned forward and placed her head in her trembling hands. She knew it was irrational to be afraid. This was Booth. The man that she was positive was in love with her. The man that would do anything for her. But a fragment of her heart doubted those facts and even though she was the one that had driven over here, she was now fighting the urge to run.

He shifted beside her causing his knee to bump hers. She hissed instantly, her flesh still tender from five nights ago.

Booth's brow furrowed. "Bones, are you ok?"

She ignored his question, knowing that they were both not ready to hear the answer spoken aloud. He knew that she was not ok and she knew as well. It was in her every move. It was in the way she breathed. It was in the dark circles under her eyes. She was being haunted by a man that was dead. Haunted by his touch and his eyes. Haunted by the blood that had pooled around him when Booth had taken his single shot. And she desperately needed to forget. Booth was the only one that could do that for her. He was the only one that she trusted; the only one that she had ever loved.

"I can't sleep," she admitted softly.

"Bones…"

"Every night for the past five days it's been the same thing," her voice trailed off. She took a deep breath, willing herself to continue, reminding herself that she could trust Booth. That he wouldn't disappear into the night if she did. "Every night I see his face. I feel his touch… I hear his voice. And every night it ends the same."

Booth wrapped a comforting arm around her hunched shoulders. "It's over now," he reassured her.

"He didn't do anything to me, Booth. It was a moment. A split second where he caught me off guard and you weren't there yet. It shouldn't have…" her breath hitched in her suddenly warm mouth. "It shouldn't have this much control over me. We've been in that situation at least a dozen times and I've never experienced this afterwards. I can't keep doing this, and I don't know how to make it stop." She chewed on her lower lip. "I need it to stop."

"Bones," Booth breathed, his arm tightening around her shoulders. "Look at me."

She turned her head towards him slightly, trying to hide the raw emotions that were rested openly on her face, but Booth knew better. With his free hand he curled his index finger underneath her chin, turning her face towards him fully. Tears pooled in her exhausted eyes as she stared at the man in front of her. Lines of worry were etched along his face. Tentatively, she reached forward and pressed her the palm of her right hand against his cheek. He eased his fingers away from underneath her chin and mirrored her actions. The palm of his hand was cold against her flushed skin, but she didn't move. She was mesmerized.

His thumb tenderly caressed her cheekbone. "What can I do?"

She leaned forward, her hand dropping from his face. She was finally allowing herself to find comfort in his arms. Her forehead rested against the muscular plain of his chest as his hand fell away from her cheek and wrapped around her trembling frame. He pulled her close to him, enveloping her in his warm embrace.

"Booth…" she whispered.

"You're safe, Bones," Booth said gently. "I'm right here."

Her hands clutched at his t-shirt, pulling him closer. "I can't keep doing this."

"Doing what?" Booth asked, concerned.

Tears tracked their way down her cheeks. She closed her eyes, which only caused more tears to splash on her reddened cheeks. "I don't want to be alone anymore."

"You're not alone, Bones." He ran his hand softly through her bed-styled hair. "I'm right here."

Her heart thumped erratically in her chest. She had promised herself that she would do this. She had to do it. There was no turning back now. She had to. She pushed herself off of his chest and looked at him through the tears that still swam in her ice-blue eyes. Slowly, she moved forward, her lips inching closer and closer to his. He remained frozen in place, his hands on her back tightening their hold on her. She hesitated as she neared his lips. She whispered his name before she moved the final inch and pressed her lips against his. The kiss was hesitant at first, but when Booth didn't push her away, she regained her courage. Her lips sucked on his lower lip before she teased the entrance of his mouth with her tongue. Slowly, he parted his lips, allowing her tongue access to his. She moaned against his mouth as his tongue darted out of his mouth and slowly began to tease her. His grip on her back tightened and he pulled her on top of him, so that she was straddling his sitting form. She moaned again as her body collided with his, and she instantly felt his erection along her inner thigh. One of his hands moved up to the back of her neck, cupping it gently and holding her firmly on top of him. She rotated her lips, pressing herself against him. He arched up against her, groaning in pleasure. She nibbled his lower lip before she gave his mouth one last swipe with her tongue and pulled away.

"Bones…" Booth breathed heavily, pressing his forehead against hers.

She moved against him, needing to feel him again. "I need you, Booth."

Booth grasped her hips in his hands, preventing her from moving again. "I need you to be sure, Bones. I need you to know that this isn't just biological urges." He let one hand slide up the length of her body, feeling every part of her as he moved to cup her cheek again. He pressed a tender kiss on her lips. "I love you, Bones. I have for… God I don't know how long, but this can't be about urges…"

"Booth," she interrupted.

"It can't just be sex - "

"Booth," she repeated.

"And I need you to be sure that you're in this. You have to be in this with me - "

She pressed her lips against his before she pulled away again, affectively silencing him. "I need you to listen to me."

Booth nodded. "I'm listening."

"This isn't just a biological urge and I can't promise you that I won't fumble this a little bit. I've never done this before." She turned her head away shyly. "I've never felt this way about anyone before, Booth. You're going to have to teach me a lot, but I'm willing to learn if you're willing to teach me."

He turned her face back to his. His fingers gently caressed her silky skin. "It isn't a class, Bones. We'll just take it one day at a time and work with what we've got."

She wrapped her arms around him, grinding her lower half against him once more. "I want this with you, Booth. Only you."

"Bones, are you - "

"I'm saying," she interrupted, smiling, her tone confident, "that somewhere along the way I fell in love with you."

A wide smile spread across Booth's face. "You're in love with me?"

"Stop it." She slapped him playfully on the arm. "You know I am."

Booth grabbed her hand before placing another light kiss on her mouth. "And you know I am."

"Booth…" she sighed, her heart fluttering with nerves. "Do you promise - "

"I will never intentionally hurt you, Bones," Booth interrupted. His hands moved down her body, brushing the edges of her breasts as the moved. He instantly grew harder. His thumbs toyed with the waistband of her pajama bottoms. "Just trust me."

She tilted backwards slightly, giving him permission to roam the mounds of her body. Wetness pooled between her legs as his hands raked back up the front of her body. His hands stilled once they reached her plentiful breasts. Slowly, he let his fingers begin to explore her breasts, noticing instantly that in her haste she had forgotten to put on a bra. He smiled as he caressed her softly, the pads of his fingers tracing small circles around each breast until he arrived at her nipples. He fingered them gently, pinching and rubbing the sensitive nubs. She squirmed beneath him, arching up into his touch and pressing herself harder against his hard manhood. He leaned forwards, his hands moving from her breasts to her back as he kissed along the length of her neck. His tongue darted out as he neared her right ear, slowly licking the sensitive area that rested just beneath her earlobe, which elicited a wonderful moan from her mouth. He moved his way towards her mouth, pulling her back up against him, making sure that she could feel exactly what she was doing to him. When their lips met again, it wasn't as hesitant as the first time. He pressed his lips against hers roughly, needing all of her. Her fingers clawed at his back as their tongues dueled. They drank each other in until they needed air. Booth sucked on her lip for one final second before he pulled away panting.

"Booth," she groaned in the absence of his mouth.

He ran a hand through her hair. "I want you."

"I'm yours," she breathed heavily, her eyes dark with desire. "Make love to me, Booth."

Booth needed no further encouragement. Before she could protest, he stood from the couch, lifting her with him. She wrapped her legs around his waist and clung to his neck as he began to walk them towards his bedroom. Her lips fell to his neck, kissing and sucking as they moved. As they moved through the hallway, Booth stopped abruptly, turning and pressing her up against the wall.

He pushed himself against her and captured her lips with his. "You need to stop that," he said in between kisses.

She dug her heels into his lower back, pulling him closer to her. "Stop what?" She asked innocently.

"I'm going to make you pay for that," Booth growled.

"Prove it," she smirked.

He slammed his hips into hers and rotated in a slow circle before he pulled her off of the wall and continued to guide them towards his bedroom. When his knees hit the side of his queen-sized bed, he stopped. He loosened his grip on her body, gradually letting every inch of her body slide down his own. She trailed her hands up and down his chest as she moved, needing to feel more of him. Her body drifted downwards, hitting the soft mattress of his bed. The tips of her fingers trickled up his thighs until they found what they were seeking. Booth froze as her fingers played with the waistband of his sweatpants. He wanted desperately to move; to push her onto her back; to press himself against her and feel her body move against his. But he remained still. He allowed her to remain in control, to govern the pace of what was happening between them.

She swept her hands downwards, the palm of her hand stroking his length through the fabric of his pants. His hips bucked forward as she allowed one hand to trail further down his manhood to cup his balls.

A soft moan fell from Booth's lips. "Bones..."

"Yes?" She asked innocently, her gaze moving upwards to meet his. She spread her legs, urging him to stand in between them.

He shook his head, his body hot with desire. He moved in between her legs. "Nothing."

His eyes watched as she played with him, her fingers toying with his most sensitive parts. One of his hands reached forward, finding a resting place behind her neck. He wanted to kiss her; to feel every inch of her body tremble with anticipation, but he knew he had to wait. She was still exploring, still allowing herself to realize that what they were doing wasn't just sex. It was more than that.

Slowly, she moved her hand up and down his erection as her other hand continued to fondle his balls. She moved faster and harder before she began to slow and release his throbbing penis. The pads of her fingers lightly traced the length of him, moving all the way up to his tip and that back down again.

"Bones, you need to stop or else - "

Before he could finish she grasped his balls firmly in her hand and tugged gently on them.

"Bones!" Booth grunted. "What are you - "

"I have found that tugging on a man's testicles when they think they are about to orgasm, is a way to help him last longer because it helps loosen the testicles - "

"I don't want to talk about other men."

She tugged on them again, causing him to squirm in her hands. "It works, Booth. Each time the man has felt a relief from the pressure to ejaculate - "

"Bones," Booth interrupted, "I'm not interested in talking about ejaculation."

"I was just trying to - "

He silenced her by pressing his lips against hers. In one fluid motion, he pushed her backwards onto his bed and climbed on top of her. His hands moved along the sides of her body, causing her to shiver with arousal. She arched her back, pushing her breasts into his chest as his fingers skimmed past them. She needed more. She wanted more.

She pulled away from his mouth. "Booth," she breathed heavily, "please..."

He brought her lips back to his, letting his tongue slip inside of her mouth. Their tongues dueled as Booth's hands grasped the bottom of her shirt and began to push it upwards. His fingers moved against her soft skin as he inched the shirt up her slender frame. She shivered against his touch, enjoying the feeling of his skin against hers. Soon the tips of his fingers found the undersides of her breasts. His groin tightened harder in response. She caught his lower lip in her teeth as his hands whispered along her breasts, barely touching them. When she finally let go of his lower lip, he pulled away and began to trail of kissed down the side of her neck. She pushed her body upwards, urging his hands to grasp her breasts, but he anticipated her move and pulled back.

"We're going to take this slow, Bones," he whispered into her neck.

She bit her lip to keep herself from moaning. "Booth..."

Booth looked up at her, his dark eyes gazing into her dilated pupils. "There's no holding back in this, Temperance." He pushed himself against her, letting her feel how hard he was for her. She moaned instantly. "Don't hold back from me."

She reached behind him and allowed her hands to glide down his back until they found his the curve of his butt. She squeezed his cheeks hard, drawing him even closer to her. He groaned as the tip of his penis brushed against her center.

"Jesus, Bones," he growled.

"Is that what you want?"

Booth couldn't respond. She had taken that away from him. All he could think about was the woman underneath him. And all he wanted was to be inside her; to feel her muscles clench around him as she came. Without any further thought he brought his hands back to her breasts, cupping them softly in his hands. His lips descended once more onto her neck and as his mouth sucked against the sensitive flesh of her neck, he toyed with her breasts. His fingers traced her nipples and then moved to pinch and caress them. His mouth collided with her collarbone. He stuck his tongue out to slowly lick her creamy skin. She grasped his butt cheeks harder, needing him closer to her, but just as his tip was about to brush against her, he pulled back. Before she could ask what he was doing he showed her by ripping her shirt up over her shoulders and off of her completely. He tossed the shirt to the floor and gazed lovely down at her, admiring her perfect figure. His hands moved back to her breasts, cupping and fondling them urgently. She watched as he played with her, enjoying the glimmer of arousal and love in his eyes. His fingers slowed their movements as he bent forward and allowed his lips to grasp the nipple of her right breast in his mouth. His left hand continued its slow caress of her left breast as his mouth sucked and bit at her other breast. His tongue circled around her nipple causing it to harden in response. He pulled it between his teeth before he released it from his mouth and softly blew on it. She trembled with desire as he switched breasts, his right hand finding her right breast as his mouth descended onto her left breast.

She arched her breasts further towards his touch. "Booth…"

She pulled at his shirt as he continued to suck on the nipple of her left breast. She needed to feel his skin against hers; to feel his muscles move on top of her own. Her hands fumbled as she yanked on the shirt, unable to gather the soft cotton in her shaking hands. Booth gave her left nipple one last tug with his teeth before he moved away from her. He reached forward and cupped her cheeks with his hands, placing a tender kiss on her lips. His hands fell away from her cheeks and reached for the bottom of his shirt before he pulled it up over his head and flung it onto the floor.

Her fingers reached for him immediately; the pads of her fingertips moving along his muscular chest. She pulled his head down to hers, kissing him hard. His hands flew to her hips, playing with the waistband of her pajama pants. In one swift motion he rotated her so that her head was resting near his headboard. He deepened their kiss before he began to kiss a trail down her neck and all the way down to her bellybutton. His fingers latched onto the top of her pants and gradually began to tug them down. He groaned in approval when he saw her lack of underwear. She lifted her hips, giving him permission to take her pants all the way off. He kissed the skin just above her mound, teasing her before he removed her pants fully. Once her pants had joined their shirts on the floor, he spread her legs and crawled between them. His lips moved to her inner thighs, moving slowly up towards her center.

"Booth…" she moaned.

His fingers moved to her folds, slowly pressing between them. His cock tightened as he moved his fingers across her center. She was so wet. He circled a finger around her opening before he pushed it inside. Her wetness pooled around his finger as he moved it tauntingly in and out. She ground her body against him, wanting more. Sensing her need, he inserted another finger into her. He moved slowly, loving how she was writhing beneath him. With his other hand he thumbed her most sensitive nub in small, slow circles. Another finger joined the two that were already inside of her, pushing against her contracting inner muscles. He pressed the pad of his thumb against her nub, hard.

"Booth, please…" she begged.

He leaned forward and blew softly on her mound. "Do you want me to stop?"

"No," she cried at the sensations he was giving her, needing more, needing him. "Please don't stop…"

He withdrew both of his hands from her folds causing her to moan in displeasure. "Shh…" he whispered before he moved his mouth to her folds and drank her in.

His tongue darted out slowly licking her slick opening. She tasted just like he had imagined, mostly sweet with an added flavor that was all her own. He fought back the urge to just press himself inside of her, knowing that she deserved more. She was it for him. She was everything. He wasn't going to let this first time, this first moment between them to go to waste. He moved his tongue upwards, rubbing it lightly against her crux. His hands moved to her hips, steadying her, holding her in place as he continued to play with her core. The tip of his tongue moved quickly, rubbing and twisting her nub before he pulled it completely into his mouth and sucked on it hard. She screamed out his name as he continued to suckle on her. He let one hand slide down her body and inserted two of his fingers inside her opening once more. Her muscles clenched around them as his tongue continued to toy with her clitoris. He pumped his fingers faster inside of her, urging her to let go.

It wasn't long before she was shuddering beneath him and her muscles began to spasm around his fingers. "Booth," she panted as she road out her orgasm.

He gave her center one last lick before he withdrew his mouth and his fingers. She closed her eyes as her climax began to dissipate, letting her body recover from the swell of emotions.

He crawled up her body and gave her a warm kiss before he let his body roll to his side so that he was lying beside her. "Are you okay?"

She nodded, unable to respond in words. She reached for him instantly, not wanting to feel the absence of him just yet. Their lips met again and their tongues teased each other as she reached for his pants.

He placed a hand over hers. "Bones…"

She ignored him and pulled at his pants, desperately needing them off of him. He stopped her once more by squeezing her hands.

"If you'd rather wait – "

She shook her head, grabbing his lips with hers once more. He helped her guide his pants downwards before he kicked them off entirely. She pushed him onto his back and straddled him, needing to see all of him. His length pressed against her slick folds for a brief second before she pulled away, not wanting to give him everything he desired immediately. She rubbed her hands down his chest, loving the way that his body reacted to her chest. He drew in a long, hard breath. Her fingers continued to dance downwards until they connected with his hard manhood. She ran a finger up the length of his cock before she wrapped her entire hand around him and squeezed him tightly. She started to slowly move her hand up and down, but stopped when his hand found hers, stilling her motion.

"Bones, as much as I love what you're doing," he breathed. "I'm not going to last much longer if you keep that up."

He let go of her hands and grabbed onto her waist before rolling them over so that she was on her back on his bed once more.

"Booth," she protested.

"Let me have this," he whispered into her ear, his lips brushing against her earlobe. "Let me give this to you."

When she didn't object, he slid a knee between her legs and urged them apart. His lips found hers again as his tip circled her opening, teasing.

"Booth," she pleaded.

He pushed himself only slightly inside of her. "Let me show you what this is."

Her hands flew to his lower back. She pushed against him, needing him inside of her completely. He fought against her hands for a few seconds, enjoying the feeling of her being at his mercy. She needed him as much as he needed her. In this bed, they were just a man and a woman. They were two people in love.

"Please," she begged.

That was all it took. He was tired of waiting. He pushed himself fully inside of her, her walls tightening around him as he moved deep inside her, both groaning in appreciation. Her hands urged him to move by pressing against his lower back, but he ignored them, wanting to savor this moment. He moved his hips slowly in and out and round and round. She lifted her legs up off of the bed and latched them around his hips, wanting him as close as she could get him. Booth withdrew himself almost completely from within her before he slammed himself back inside of her. She cried out, her walls now permanently tight around him. He did it again. And again. Loving how one simple motion could elicit such pleasure for both of them.

He took one final stroke before he slowed. His hands moved underneath her body, holding her lower half slightly higher up. She ground her hips against his as hard as she could from the position she was in, causing another moan to slip from his lips. He leaned forward and pressed his lips firmly against hers, allowing his cock to penetrate her fully. She dug her heels into his lower back, wanting it harder and faster, tired of playing games.

His lips dragged across her cheek to her ear, where he nibbled once more on her earlobe. "What do you want?"

"Booth, you know…" she groaned as he slammed into her again, "what I want."

"Do I?"

She pressed her heels harder into him. "Please, Booth."

He brought his gaze back to hers then, suddenly needing to see her eyes. She stared back at him, enjoying the silence of the moment. For once, there was no need for words. She didn't need to say anything to him, and he didn't need to explain anything to her. They both understood.

Without any thought, he pressed himself deeply inside of her, rotating his hips in a slow circle. He gave her one final deep thrust before he began to pump inside of her. He varied his speed, waiting for her muscles to clench in the unmistakable way that only meant one thing. He bent forward as he drove into her and began to suck on her breasts once more. She began to move her hips in sync with his, heightening the feeling inside of her. It wasn't long before she felt the undeniable surge run through her body. She began to tremble as he picked up the pace, his cock continuing to pound into her wet center. He withdrew one hand from her back and placed it in between their bodies. One finger passed over he nub causing her body to tighten around him instantly. He took one more swipe before the orgasm hit her. Her body constricted around his cock as he gave her one final thrust before he let go. They rode out their orgasms together, and when he could no longer hold himself up, he collapsed on top of her.

"Bones…" he whispered.

She kissed him gently. "Not now."

He withdrew from inside of her and rolled onto his back, pulling her with him so that she was lying securely on her side and in his arms. "It's going to be fine."

"I know," she said, resting her head against his chest and listening to his heart begin to slow.

"You're it for me, Bones," Booth said, his arm hugging her shoulders to him. "You got that?"

She nodded once against him, letting her eyes drift shut. "I know."

He placed a soft kiss on top of her head. "You can sleep now," he whispered, his own eyes closing. "I'll be right here."

* * *

**This story was meant to be a one-shot, but I am really considering doing a few more parts to it. Let me know what you think and if you'd like for me to continue, and of course, thank you for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Babylon**_

**So this… was harder than I thought it would be, but here it is. Finally. Thank you all for telling me what you thought about the original one-shot, and for encouraging me to add another chapter. Thank you all for the reviews. I think I responded to most of you, if I didn't yet, yours will be sent shortly. Also… to my anonymous reviewers, thank you as well. **

**Lola, Laura and Apes, thank you for your continued awesomeness and support. Love you girls.**

**With that said, I hope you enjoy this and thanks for reading.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Bones…**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Part Two**

_We're been reckless, we've been good._

_Doing most of things we should_

_But the picture is much bigger than we knew_

_And we're gonna pull through._

_- Over the Rhine_

_**Five Days Earlier**_

She'd heard about things like this before, but she'd never seen it firsthand. The office space that was supposed to hold the company, Mutual Futures, was empty. There was no furniture, no computers, no phones, and no files. It was empty. Her eyes took in the scene in front of her. Their suspect, Chase Dillon, and he was nowhere to be found. This was his company. It was his office. But there was nothing. They had run into a dead end. Mutual Futures was just a cover.

She observed Booth as he moved around the immediate area, searching for anything that looked out of the ordinary. She moved backwards, taking a glance at the door once more, wanting to make sure that this was in fact the right address. The company name was painted in black on the wood door, assuring her that they were in fact in the right place. She moved back inside of the office and watched Booth move towards the wall on the far right of the room.

"It looks like there's a fresh coat of paint on this wall," Booth said as his hand touched the wall.

She moved towards him, eager to see what he was talking about. Her eyes scanned the wall, noticing the discoloration behind the neutral color of paint. "We should trace this for blood." She placed her hand near his and mirrored Booth's actions. She wondered what he was feeling for as her hand moved along the wall. "I don't have my equipment with me." She reached into her pocket, pulling out her cell phone. "I'll call Cam."

Booth moved away from the wall as she spoke to Cam, asking her to send someone to the building with a kit. She watched as Booth slowly moved around the room, looking for traces of anything that would give a hint as to what had happened inside of this abandoned space. Once Cam had agreed to send someone to the building, she closed her phone and approached him. His back was rigid and his jaw was clenched. She moved to stand beside him, unsure of how he wanted to proceed.

Recently they had been treading a thin line. Emotions were high and it seemed as though the walls that they had each built around their own hearts were starting to crumble. Little things that he did to her were starting to affect her more. Like the way he smiled at her when she said something that only made sense to her. Or the way his hand lingered on the small of her back even after he had escorted her through the doorway. Each touch was more magnified. Each look made her heart pound harder. Sometimes she even found herself doing something that would give him an excuse to touch her because his touch had somehow become something that she was craving; that she needed. And without ever crossing the line that he had drawn in the sand between them all those years ago, they were coming dangerously close to it. Pushing it, testing just how far it would go. She knew one day that it would eventually break. She just wasn't sure she was ready for it to happen yet.

Her hand brushed against his as they stood in the middle of the room causing her to blush. She withdrew her hand and took a step sideways.

He turned to her curiously, his eyes catching hers. He motioned towards the other rooms, ignoring the soft touch that they had just shared. "We should check out the other rooms."

"I'll go this way." She turned and began to move towards the room that was off to the left, but stopped when she felt his hand on her shoulder. Her heart jumped.

He turned her towards him gently. "I don't want you walking around here alone."

"Then give me your gun," she said simply.

"Bones..."

"No one is here, Booth," she sighed. "We need to check these other rooms out. You said so yourself. So either give me your gun or let me go."

He shook his head. "I'm not giving you my gun. I am your gun."

"Then, I'm going to go check out this room anyway," she shrugged.

His grip tightened on her shoulder. "Bones, we don't know if - "

"It'll be fine," she interrupted. She took a step backwards, easing her shoulder out of his hold. "I can take care of myself, Booth. And even if something did happen, you'd be right down the hall."

His jaw twitched. "Bones..."

"It'll be fine," she smiled reassuringly. She grabbed his hand in her own, needing to feel his skin against hers again. She squeezed it tightly before letting it go. "I'll be back."

She didn't wait for him to respond; instead, she turned and made her way towards the hallway that led to the left side of the office. Booth watched helplessly as she walked away from him. He couldn't explain it, and she wouldn't understand it, but his gut was telling him something was off. He just didn't know what it was yet.

XXXXXXXXXX

It happened quickly. It was abrupt and fast. The blow disoriented her, sending her instantly downwards. Her hands searched for the wooden floor, trying to brace her body for the fall, but she failed and with a lifeless thump she landed on the ground. Her attacker pulled at her shirt, yanking her upwards only to serve her with another devastating blow to the head. She opened her mouth to scream, to call out for Booth, but was stopped by his hand slamming against her face once more, effectively prohibiting her from uttering a single coherent word. A wave of dizziness overwhelmed her. Through the blurry images in front of her instantly recognized her attacker as Chase Dillon. Her brain fumbled with the words that were at the tip of her tongue. She knew that she just needed to say something, anything, and Booth would come running. He was her gun.

"You should've done what your partner said," Dillon hissed, yanking on her hair, pulling her closer against him.

When she felt her body brush against his, she shuddered. Her stomach twisted in a knot. She pushed against the hand that was still covering her mouth and fought against the grip he had on her upper body, but no release came. She was trapped. He slammed her into the wall, causing her head to snap backwards against it. Her mind screamed for Booth. It begged him to hear her, to hear in the silence rather than the noise. Dillon's breath drifted across her exposed skin. Two heavy tears fell from her eyes. She breathed in through her nose, but it wasn't enough. Her chest started to heave.

"Shut up," Dillon growled softly, slamming her into the wall once more.

One of her hands slipped free and she shoved at his chest, trying to push him off of her. The room spun in circles around her. The man in front of her gripped at her tightly, holding her firmly in place. Tears streamed from her eyes freely. The fear of the reality that she was suddenly confronted with took over her. She continued to struggle. To fight against the strong hold that he had over her, but she knew she needed a plan. She needed to find a way out of this.

Dillon pressed himself against her. It was when she felt his erection that she knew what she needed to do. In one fluid motion she raised her knee, hitting him directly in his balls. He doubled over in pain, a groan escaping his mouth. She twisted away from him as he dealt with his pain, escaping his grasp.

"Booth," she screamed. Her feet moved slowly against the ground. The room continued to twist and turn around her as she tried to move towards the door. She screamed again, "Booth, help – "

His hands descended upon her from behind, grabbing at her hair once more, yanking her backwards. She screamed in pain as he pulled. He threw her into the wall.

"Bitch," Dillon yelled. His face was red with anger. He slapped her with a cool hand before he let his hand slide down her body. "My partner killed your partner. It's just you and me, sweetheart. And it looks like you've got as much fight as Elizabeth did."

Bile rose in he throat. Booth was not dead. He couldn't be. She hadn't heard him go down. She hadn't heard a gunshot. Booth was not dead.

"You're a liar," she spat without care. "You're not even a fucking man."

She knew she shouldn't have said it. She knew it before she felt his fist against her cheek, but she couldn't help it. She wasn't going to go down without a fight. Booth would save her. He would come for her. He had never let her down. He wouldn't start now.

Dillon grabbed her throat in his hand, squeezing the tender flesh harshly. "Shut the fuck up."

She choked against his hand. Her chest heaved and her heart raced. This was it. He was going to kill her. He was going to squeeze every last bit of life out of her and leave her here. Tears pooled in her eyes, dripping out of them as she blinked, fighting to stay conscious.

"Let her go."

Booth's voice was like the last chords of a Mozart symphony. Beautiful and dominant. She could hear it over and over again and not care. He was here. He was alive. She fought to stay awake, to focus on Booth standing in the doorway and not the man that was holding her against the wall.

Booth's gun was cocked at Dillon, waiting for the slightest opportunity to take the shot. She knew that he wouldn't take the shot if there was any chance that she could get hurt. So, she had to make that opportunity.

Dillon reached for the gun in the waistband of his pants with his free hand and began to turn to face Booth. His grip on her throat slackened as he moved, creating an opportunity for her to break free. She moved quickly, dropping to the floor to give Booth ample opportunity to take his shot. It wasn't until Dillon's body collapsed on top of hers that she realized that Booth had taken the shot. She felt Dillon's blood drip onto her body. The scream erupted from her mouth before she could stop it. Her chest tightened and her stomach churned. She needed him off of her. And then, out of nowhere, the dead weight was gone.

"Bones?" Booth whispered. He knelt beside her. His hands reached out to touch her. One arm slipped underneath her shoulders, while the other moved to cup her cheek. He lifted her upwards slightly, cradling her to his chest. "Are you hurt?"

Her eyes focused on the man staring down at her. A trail of dried blood rested on his cheek. She reached up to him with a hand, her fingers softly pressing against the wound on his temple. "What happened?"

"It's not important," Booth said, shaking his head. He moved his hand from her cheek to the back of her head, checking for blood. "The ambulance should be here soon."

She dropped her hand from his temple in annoyance. "Booth…"

"Don't fight with me on this, Bones," Booth frowned. He looked down at his hand, noticing the faint trace of blood on his fingers.

He pressed his hand back into her hair and pulled her body even closer to his. His eyes closed for a second, the sound of her scream echoing in his mind. The nose had terrified him. It had rocked him to his very core. He opened his eyes and looked down at her, immediately noticing that she was fighting to stay awake. He didn't know how many blows to the head she had taken, but he was pretty damn sure that she had a concussion. She needed to stay awake.

Without hesitation he leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. "Bones, I need you to stay awake for me."

"Booth…" her voice trailed off. Her eyelids drooped as she struggled with the overwhelming desire her body had to shut down. Nausea plagued her as she lay in Booth's arms. She wasn't moving, but the whole damn world seemed to be twisting and turning around her. "I need it to stop. Please…"

"Look at me, Temperance," Booth whispered. His fingers moved underneath her chin, urging her head towards his. "Just focus on me, ok? Can you do that for me?"

"I think so." She licked her lips, for the first time tasting the blood that was crusted in the corner of her mouth. Her stomach flip-flopped. She didn't remember being hit. She didn't remember how many blows she had suffered. Tears flooded her blue eyes before the slid down her cheeks, making quiet tracks.

"Shh," Booth soothed her. His thumb gently rubbed her cheekbone in attempt to soothe her. "I'm right here."

"Booth," she blinked, allowing more tears to fall from her eyes. "I'm sorry I didn't listen to you."

He shook his head, immediately denying her apology. "This isn't your fault, Bones."

"I didn't," her voice trailed off. Humiliation swept over her weakened form. She didn't want him to see her like this. Not when seeing her like this might make him leave her.

"You didn't what?" Booth asked, his index finger tenderly swiping another tear off of her cheek.

"I didn't realize what was happening until it was too late," she said quickly.

"This isn't your fault," Booth stated firmly. "Don't you dare start blaming yourself."

"I should've been able to protect – "

"No," Booth said, shaking his head once more. "Don't give me that, Bones. Not now. You fought. You gave me enough time to get to you."

She turned her head away from him, embarrassed. "I should've been able to defend myself. I take those classes so I can… so that I am strong enough to fight back." She swallowed past the lump that had begun to form in her throat. "So that I can take care of myself."

"Bones…" He pressed the palm of his hand against her cheek, turning her head back towards him. "It's ok to rely on someone. It's ok to need help."

"I can't…" A small sob escaped her lips before she could stop it. She was losing control. She didn't want to do this. Not here. Not in front of him. He would lose respect for her, and she needed his respect.

"Bones…"

"No," she sniffed. "I'm ok."

"Bones," Booth warmed.

"I'm fine, Booth."

He hugged her to his chest, supporting her without words, hoping that she would realize that no matter what, he wasn't going anywhere. Outside he heard the sirens getting closer. Relief washed over him. She needed to be looked at. He needed to know that he had gotten there in time, that she was going to be alright.

"Booth," she whispered.

"Yeah, Bones?"

"I don't," she hesitated. The sound of a door opening echoed in the office space, alerting her that she didn't have much time. She took a deep breath, ignoring the throbbing sensation that she felt from her neck up. "Don't leave me."

A look of pain shot through Booth's face. He leaned down, pressing his lips once more to her forehead.

"I'm not going anywhere, Temperance," he breathed. His breath brushed against her skin. She shivered, the memory of Dillon's breath on her returning. She stiffened in his arms. He pulled back slowly, but kept his grip on her tight. "I'm right here."

Another wave of nausea lapped over her tired body. She tried to fight against it. She fought to keep her eyes open, but when the room began to spin even faster, she gave in. The last thing she heard was Booth's voice reminding her that he was right there, that he wasn't going anywhere, before she let the darkness take her.

* * *

**So, there it is. Thank you for reading and for wanting more. Hope you enjoyed! Drop me a line!**


End file.
